


Is This Love?

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: Everyone knew that famous actors Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol hate each other, but they wouldn't know anything else other than that.They most definitely wouldn't find out that they ended up fixing things between them in a hotel... in bed.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 19
Kudos: 149
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	Is This Love?

Everyone knew that Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol hated each other.

It was weird, actually. They never really fought nor did they do anything wrong to each other for such a spiteful relationship to happen. One day they just saw each other, felt such a strong feeling of what _seemed_ like hate, it manifested so pungently the next time they shared a frame on camera and then everyone, including themselves, just suddenly agreed that they hated each other's guts. With the same age, the same target audience and having competitive fan bases, it was just truly a recipe for more conflict with their names on the frontline.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were both popular actors who should just mind their own business in order to avoid harmful rumors. People could just easily speculate and pull out shit from their asses. But without them actually supplying them something as concrete evidence, it will just remain a half-truth.

Yet in the back of their minds, they really wanted to talk and try to get over such a stuffy feeling itching in their hearts. 

_"Byun Baekhyun, let's meet."_

Brazen and blunt, Park Chanyeol was the first one to break the silence and attempt to meet halfway. It was the best thing that could ever happen, since if it was reserved and serious Byun Baekhyun who took matters in his own hands, all of this would just go to shit with his lack of communication skills that wouldn't help with their situation at all.

Baekhyun didn't know what to expect. He and Chanyeol were supposed to work together in an incoming movie as the two main male characters, so they began chatting a little bit to set up civil relations before Chanyeol suddenly told him they should meet.

Baekhyun should be anxious about being caught with him, but Chanyeol's family turned out to be a known rich household that had hundreds of hotels to their name throughout the country. Baekhyun didn't need to worry about being caught by people because they could have the hotel all to themselves 

Somehow, that felt a little strange.

This strange feeling continued to flicker in Baekhyun's heart, and he finally understood what it meant the moment he and Chanyeol were left alone inside a hotel room together.

"I understand now," Chanyeol said, reflecting the same train of thoughts as him.

He towered over Baekhyun, with a presence that made him _feel_ even bigger. Baekhyun has seen him several times before, but this particular moment, as he stared expressionlessly up at him, Baekhyun had the realization that Chanyeol was probably the most attractive man to grace his eyes. His beauty was untamed and rugged, like a wild fire, with cute doe eyes that can appear sensual in the bedroom, a really deep voice and a dominant physique.

He felt his heart skip a beat.

"You do?" Baekhyun answered, tilting his head to the side as his eyes swept over him from head to toe.

Chanyeol hummed as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. Baekhyun noticed every movement, completely entranced.

_I'm in trouble._

"It's simple. You wanna know?"

Baekhyun nodded slightly. 

Chanyeol suddenly stepped towards him, their bodies almost pressing. He reached up, holding his chin as his thumb touched Baekhyun's bottom lip, whose lips immediately parted under his heated gaze.

"Those feelings of hatred is just frustration from not being able to fuck each other."

Baekhyun was the master of indifference, but he still felt his cheeks redden from the vulgar thing that came out of Chanyeol's perfect, luscious lips.

"What do you think?" he smiled suggestively. 

"I just met you," Baekhyun slowly said.

"So? There will always be a first time and if you want, it doesn't have to be the last."

Baekhyun understood why Chanyeol had such a strong fan base and no matter how hard he worked, Chanyeol will always emerge a rank higher than him. 

Park Chanyeol was an actor who knew how to persuade anyone with just a few words from that honey tongue. Baekhyun prided himself as someone who gave other people a hard time but right now, he easily bent to Chanyeol's wishes.

Like, _literally_ bend.

"How cute," Chanyeol smiled darkly, staring down at Baekhyun who was now kneeling between his legs, his cock lodged in between those thin, plump lips. His eyes were watery as he tried to take more of him in, but he was too big for his little mouth.

Baekhyun didn't know what he was doing, he just did what he felt was right.

And yes, even if it meant that he was playing right into Park Chanyeol's hands.

"How laughable to think that I regarded you as a rival, when you were more suited to be the person who I get to fuck in bed."

This hotel room better be soundproof, or Baekhyun will definitely have recordings of his uncharacteristically embarrassing loud moans all over the internet together with the obscene, relentless slamming of the bed's headboard against the wall.

_**[HOT!] Audio Leaks of Famous Actor Byun Baekhyun Allegedly Getting Screwed By Rival Park Chanyeol Are Making Rounds In The Internet** _

Baekhyun smirked inwardly, a twisted part of him finding that quite interesting.

"Shit, who knew Byun Baekhyun was such a little slutty screamer? His cold face even gets to twist with such an adorable expression, just for me," Chanyeol laughed breathily, staring down at the actor underneath him, being the precise epitome of what it meant to be fucked silly. Baekhyun's mouth was agape in a permanent moan, horny out of his mind, his body kept shaking from every incessant thrust and his skin was ablaze from Chanyeol's naughty, venturing hands.

"Why don't you just shut up and get me properly fucked, asshole?" Baekhyun whispered, legs spreading farther apart. "Finish what you've started."

Hearts for eyes, a secretly very infatuated Chanyeol felt his cock grow harder before eagerly pressing Baekhyun down.

"Then prepare yourself since we got the whole day _and_ the hotel to ourselves."


End file.
